Numerous types of saddles have been developed for use with foot powered devices. The primary function of the saddle is support of the user. The support should be in a stabilized manner and with a degree of comfort. Typically, a saddle has a seat portion and a horn portion extending longitudinally foward therefrom. The seat portion functions as the primary support for the user of the device and the horn provides stability.
Prior art saddles have varied these two portions in numerous ways in an attempt to achieve a balance of support, comfort and stability. For example, some prior art saddles such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 564,588; 576,070 and 588,039 have eliminated the use of a central horn and merely utilize right and left seat members. U.S. Pat. Nos. 591,330 and 694,865 illustrate bicycle saddles having independent left and right seats in combination with an independent forwardly extending horn. U.S. Pat. No. 618,240 illustrates a bicycle saddle having an independent left and right seats together with a rotatable horn connected to and extending forward from each seat.
It is applicant's belief that none of the prior art saddles has achieved the advantageous balance of support, stability and comfort of the saddle assembly of the present invention.